


picnic

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain





	picnic

Riding a horse was definitely an experience, and Sophie wasn't entirely sure she'd care to repeat it. She wriggled slightly in the saddle, hoping to find a more comfortable way to sit. At least it was a lovely day for a ride. Outside the pall of shadow and pollution that surrounded the city, the sun was bright and the air was scented with spring flowers. Her horse wandered along after Juna's, occasionally pecking at the colourful flowers. She shifted her weight again, hoping they didn't have far to go.

"We're almost there," Juna said with an encouraging smile.

"See those trees up there?" He pointed, and Sophie nodded. The trees weren't too far away. "That's where we'll stop. I brought a picnic, and there's a pond."

"Okay." Sophie smiled at him and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She was so used to the stink of metal and chemicals in the city that she rarely noticed anymore.

When their horses stopped in the shade beneath the trees, Juna swung down off his horse easily and looped its lead rope loosely around a tree branch. The horse settled in to investigate the local vegetation. Sophie prepared to slide off her own horse, but Juna simply wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her off as though she weighed nothing. She grasped at his shoulders in surprise as he set her gently on the ground. She wouldn't have thought, looking at him, that he'd be so strong.

"Here, just toss this around a branch and tie it so he doesn't wander off," Juna said, his fingertips caressing her lightly as he let her go. "I'll get the picnic out."

Sophie found a branch to secure her horse and turned to see that Juna had spread out a fluffy dark-blue blanket and was arranging food on plates. She limped over to sit next to him and investigated. He had brought sandwiches and chips, and fresh fruit.

Juna caught Sophie for watching him and laughed, plucking a grape from the stem and holding it to her lips. "Hungry?"

They fed each other bites of sandwiches and fruit, giggling like children. Later, they lay on the blanket cuddled together beneath the wavering shade, watching the leaves flutter in the breeze. Sophie stole glances at him from beneath lowered lashes, enjoying the faint smile that played across his lips. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but she was a little nervous about it.

"Sophie," Juna murmured.

"Huh?"

"Stop thinking so hard, and enjoy yourself." He turned, fingertips trailing from Sophie's wrist, up her arm and along her shoulder to her throat, ending with his hand cupping her cheek lightly. Juna looked deep into her eyes before he leaned in to kiss her, so gently at first she might have imagined it.

Her lips curved against his in a pleased smile as she curled her arm around his neck and took his advice.


End file.
